


The dusty leaves

by italianscientist



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: 1937年7月，泰勒被派到北京美领事馆，作为助理陪同史迪威上校一起考察华北和东北的局势。路上他遇到了一些麻烦





	The dusty leaves

**Author's Note:**

> a醋乔/o装a小漂亮  
俗套至极的abo（  
很惭愧，因为历史上他们的故事很精彩所以一直想keep他俩general audience但是没做到，我错了

拥挤的运兵车上充满了在狭小空间里发酵出的气息，偶尔有一丝潮湿的热空气从驾驶座的窗户里透过人缝，打在泰勒脸上。盛夏正午的阳光炙烤着凹凸不平的黄色沙石路，时不时的剧烈的颠簸让他晕乎乎的脑袋磕在身边人的肩膀上。

“对不起，长官。”泰勒努力把自己从史迪威肩膀上拽起来，靠到另一侧铁皮车厢的墙壁上，但是陈旧的金属板明显和刚才舒适的依靠无法相比，泰勒被震得脸颊发麻，连带着牙齿都酸疼了起来，不得不换一个别的姿势。

“Max，你困了吗？再坚持一下！”史迪威双手抱在胸前，看了看勉强倚靠在栏杆上的泰勒，拍了拍他的大腿鼓励道。

“没有，长官！我只是有点晕。不要紧的。”泰勒用手扶住有些生锈的铁栏杆，把额头枕在手背上，这样舒服多了。他也不太明白自己为什么会晕车，明明不是第一次陪史迪威搭顺风车了，出发前也吃了副官给的晕车药。也许是天气太热了。

“Max，你和他们说，让你坐到最前面那个位置上，看得见路的话会好一点。”史迪威指了指隔着栏杆的位置。

泰勒感觉到身边的日本士官在看他——来到史迪威身边一个星期的见闻，让他总觉得心里压着一团沉甸甸的东西，不太愿意和他们交流——何况，他怎么能留长官一个人挤在连长凳都算不上的铁板上？

“你不是东京来的吗？”史迪威把眼镜取下来用衬衫的衣角擦了擦。“去，这是命令。”

泰勒硬着头皮探出栏杆，和前排的日本运输兵交涉了起来。不知是他流利的日语还是史迪威的样子唬住了对方，总之泰勒翻过栏杆坐到了前排车窗边的一个行李箱上。

他回过头看了看史迪威，上校又把眼镜慢慢戴上，习惯性地抱着手，像在思考什么问题。

不知道开了多远，史迪威摇醒了泰勒把他拽下车。终于踩到了翻腾着热气的地面，眼前沙土飞扬的道路让他的视线难以聚焦，只能头晕眼花地跟在史迪威身后逆着士兵行军的方向走去。

“我找的客栈在前面，到了那里你就可以休息一下了。”史迪威走得飞快，时不时需要停下来等泰勒赶上他，他好笑又带着点同情地扶住泰勒的手肘，“Maxwell，西点的体育课是怎么训练你的？”

“我不太喜欢体育课，长官。”泰勒自己知道理亏，咬咬牙加快了脚步跟上。

“三十岁的小伙子，精神一点！”史迪威笑着重重拍了拍泰勒的后背，“我在你这个年纪一口气跑上山顶都不带喘的。”

三十岁吗？泰勒觉得自己都奔四了……好吧，年龄确实不是他对运动缺乏兴趣的借口。毕竟上学的时候，他对体育课总是能躲就躲，只要体测排名不是倒数就行。

他想起自己刚到领事馆的时候，史迪威上校问身边的官员说：“这个刚毕业的小男孩是谁？”在场的武官都笑了。

“长官，我三十六了。”当时泰勒尴尬得想找个窗帘躲起来，现在也是。在太阳底下被大他将近二十岁的史迪威拖着赶路，真是太丢人了，他决定回到北京以后天天早起长跑。

“Max，前面就到了！给我们陆军一点面子，快点走过去！”史迪威提高音量，像出征前鼓舞士气一样大声拍手。

“是，长官！”泰勒喊道。

他的额头由于汗水的蒸发摸起来是凉的，皮肤之下又透出热气，眼眶下方的脸颊红成一片。史迪威把手背从泰勒头上收回来，握住他的右手臂说：“Maxwell，你有点中暑。”

“chong？”泰勒疑惑地模仿了一下上校的发音，史迪威才意识到他是用中文说的这句话。

“就是高温症。你需要降温，先把衣服脱了。”史迪威从床沿站起身，快步离开了房间。

泰勒眼神失焦地看着上校离开的方向，晕乎乎地想：他怎么能身体这么好呢？……

小客栈的老板给他们拿来了一把比较大的扇子和一盆清水。史迪威把落下的衣袖卷起来，拧了拧麻布的水，一只手握住泰勒的下巴，粗鲁而利落地给他擦去脸上的汗。

“长官，我自己可以……”泰勒羞愧难当，急忙去抢史迪威手里的湿布。

“你可以个撇子，躺着别动！”史迪威把泰勒按回床上，他的力气很大，泰勒觉得自己的肩膀都碎了似的——又蹦出一些听不懂的中国方言来。毕竟，高温症还是很危险的，他还是乖乖配合比较好。

“叫你把衣服脱了，你是没听到吗？想热死吗？”史迪威三两下就打开了泰勒的腰带扣，把他的衬衫下摆扯出来。泰勒努力地解开自己的衣扣，领口却像钉住了一样怎么也推不出来。他的胳膊发软，手指控制不住地打颤，太狼狈，太糟糕了。

史迪威急了，他赶走泰勒碍事的手，简单粗暴地直接扯开了上尉的衣领。泰勒的心猛地揪紧了——他听见纽扣在木质的床沿上敲了一下，应该是找不到了……他的另一套夏装在行李箱里，可怜的箱子在他经过中朝边境的时候被列车安检员带下车却忘记送还，不知道还能不能找得回来……

在泰勒紧张地胡思乱想的时候，史迪威继续用冰凉的清水擦拭他的脖子和肩膀，很认真，准确而迅速，比起专业的医疗官来并不逊色。

明明是华盛顿安排他来照顾史迪威出行的，结果变成长官照顾自己……

泰勒难为情地闭上了眼睛，但是在一阵触电般的刺激下又猛然睁开了。他惊讶于自己为什么会产生这么强烈的反应，又明白过来，方才那奇异的刺激，是因为……上校手里的麻布用力地擦过了他胸口的凸起。

泰勒吃惊地看向史迪威，就在他们目光相对的时刻，那种过于粗糙的摩擦又光临了他另一边的胸口。

史迪威看见泰勒的瞳孔一缩，似乎受到了极大的打击，他心里的疑惑更深了。

“长官……”泰勒皱起眉头，十分为难地提出一个无礼的要求，“您可以……先出去一下吗？我真的可以自己来。”

出乎他的意料，史迪威只是深呼吸了一下，便把麻布撂在水盆里，起身离开了房间，甚至带上了门。

泰勒长出一口气，急忙从衬衣里掏出怀表，取下表带上的针打开了暗格，看到的事实让他眼前一黑。里面什么也没有！

他的药呢？不在这块表里，那只能在行李箱里。但是他的行李箱！

Hell no.Damn hell no.他的职业生涯要完蛋了。刚才在史迪威一把扯开他衣服的时候，他就全明白了，自己不是晕车也不是高温症。是生理期提前来了。

泰勒很不喜欢那个称呼，“发情期”，像野兽一样，虽然人类只不过是穿衣服的动物而已。他一直认为自己是特别的一个，发情期对他而言不过是多跑几趟卫生间罢了，他不会像别的omega一样失去理智，也不会弄得一屋子都是求偶的味道，甚至随着年龄的增长，每年热潮的次数还减少了。

在那张父亲托关系改掉的体检表上，Maxwell Davenport Taylor的体质勉强达到了美国军队对alpha军官的要求。

他坚信这一切都是上天鼓励他从军的安排，可他的梦想看起来要在遥远的东方破灭了。

史迪威站在门口，摸出一根雪茄点着，双手抱在胸前，慢慢地踱步到走廊尽头，望着微风中蒙尘的树叶沉思着。

他素来和华盛顿关系不和，也知道高层对他的意见，但他没想到华盛顿的人会做这样的事情……派一个年轻漂亮的武官，安排他们一起考察……想逼他犯错然后在报告里添一些绘声绘色的资料？

哪有那么容易。史迪威狠狠地吸了一口烟，吐出的雾气很快在穿廊而过的热风里散去了。

他没有多抽几口烟便将它在混凝土制的扶手上掐灭了，转过身来，上校将没有碰烟的手指凑到嘴唇上闻了闻。那气味像是打翻了一瓶糖浆，褐色的黏稠流体柔顺而缓慢地从指缝间溜走，糖浆很甜，带有浓郁的焦香，原本它应该凝固在布丁上，现在却在那个小尉官的身上流得到处都是。

泰勒手足无措地看着史迪威推门进来，并且把房间门锁上了。他懊恼地捂住眼睛，史迪威又不傻！他到底想对他隐瞒些什么东西呢！真可笑！

“Maxwell，你还好吗？”史迪威在床边坐下，向泰勒要过湿麻布。上校似乎有这样的习惯，不做些什么活就不舒服。泰勒摇了摇头，顺从地递给他了。

“那是你的目的吗？”沉默了一会儿，史迪威把眼镜摘下来，放在水盆里轻轻晃荡了几下，然后又顺手用衬衫擦干。

泰勒心里一沉，但他没有回答，只是看着史迪威擦眼镜。这些很不优雅的动作，由这个年过半百身体硬朗的男人做起来，一点也不显得荒谬。他突然有了一个想法，就是：史迪威很难回到华盛顿那些人之中去了。泰勒仍然觉得很热，有些呼吸困难，不得不侧过身躺着，用手遮住解开的衣襟。

“我的意思是，Maxwell，你的梦想是什么？”史迪威向他的方向俯身，胳膊撑在床沿上，看着他灰蓝色的眼睛，像季风的水汽洒向大地前天空的颜色。

“梦想？”泰勒犹豫了一下，无奈地笑了笑，“我很小的时候在作文里写，我想当将军。”

“你想当将军。”史迪威低声重复道，若有所思地点头。“Maxwell，你会的。”

“什么？”泰勒以为自己听错了。汗水顺着他的脸颊流到脖子，他觉得自己快要克制不住了。史迪威离他太近了，近得他能闻到对方身上的烟草味，而且绝不是上校刚刚抽过烟的缘故。

他本来不会对alpha产生那么明显的反应，可是史迪威粗暴地扯开他衣领那一下，好像打开了一个阀门，霎时间，滚烫的洪流就吞没了他，让他的身体和灵魂都开始微微发抖——

“你会成为一名将军的。”史迪威一字一句地告诉他。

与其说不明白，不如说泰勒不敢相信。

“我记得你说过，你的东西都弄丢了，是吗？”史迪威把手放到泰勒的脖子上，擦了擦已经在锁骨上汇聚成流的汗水。泰勒的胸口慌乱地起伏着，目光落在长官造型俭朴的戒指上。

“Maxwell，你需要我帮忙吗？”

这句话在泰勒脑子里炸开了一声惊雷——很快他意识到是外面真的打雷了。窗户被吹开，夹杂着树叶和尘土的紊流吹进了房间。史迪威起身离开他，走向窗边关窗。

短暂摆脱了信息素压迫，泰勒倒在枕头上大口地呼吸着。来到旅店以后他已经喝了很多水，可是仍然口干舌燥，出了很多汗，他浑身都湿透了。这时候他脑子里有一个荒唐的想法：如果史迪威不帮他，他会不会就这么脱水昏过去。

“泰勒上尉。”史迪威又回到了他身边，握住了泰勒的手腕，语气很严肃，“你需要我帮忙吗？”

“长官，”泰勒喘着气回应道，“这会连累您吗？”

“我会因为帮助一个中暑的武官被赶回国吗？”史迪威俯下身来问他。

“不会的，长官。”泰勒觉得自己快要流泪了，“真的很感激您，长官。”

“别的事情再说吧。”史迪威利索地解开自己的衣扣，把衬衫甩在了床尾。

泰勒已经看见过那结实的肩膀许多次，可现在不一样了，或许彻底不一样了。他发现自己控制不住地去看史迪威裸露在空气中的身体，他怎么能这样目不转睛地盯着一位令人敬重的上司！更可怕的是，他的心中充满了渴望，他渴望眼前的Alpha靠近他，征服他，占有他。如果史迪威上校什么也没有做的话，他可能会起身，把对方推倒在床的那一头，然后狠狠吻上去……

泰勒真想朝自己脑袋来一枪，他在想什么呢？他发誓自己一个星期以来绝对没有对长官有半点非分之想，为什么会这样？这就是兽性吗？

“Max，”看到泰勒眼神里的恐慌，史迪威靠近他的脸，放缓了语气，像医生安慰晕血的病人，“你闭上眼睛，不要看。”

“好……”泰勒按照长官的要求，闭上了眼睛。

他感觉到史迪威伏到自己身上，紧接着一个干燥的亲吻伴随着长官烟草味的呼吸落在他耳后。几乎是条件反射地，泰勒抱紧了史迪威的身体，控制不了自己浑身打颤，声音抖得很厉害，“长官，帮帮我……”

史迪威上校做事一向利落，连这样的时刻也不例外。长官帮泰勒褪下长裤，空气中焦糖的香气更加浓烈了。

他有什么好自豪的呢，他现在不也和那些omega一样，把求偶的味道弄得到处都是，和那些omega一样，乞求强大的异性占有他吗？

“Maxwell，现在深呼吸，忍一忍，明白吗？”史迪威的声音把泰勒从混乱的思绪里拉出来。

“是，长官。”他睁开眼睛看了史迪威一眼，知道会发生什么而赶紧闭上了。下一刻，伴随着一声漫长的雷鸣，长官挺进了他的身体里，泰勒能感觉到那就和史迪威本人一样——认真，准确又粗鲁。他闭紧眼睛，满足地发出一阵呻吟，在连绵不断的雷声里显得不是那么不知羞耻了。

泰勒实在是忍耐得太久了，柔软的肉壁已经湿得一塌糊涂，上校的律动不停地将糖浆般香甜的汁液挤出来，汗水和体液混合着流淌下来湿透泛光，在床单上弄出一片泥泞。泰勒的双腿紧紧扣在史迪威身上，贪婪地呼吸着属于alpha的信息素。他已经顾不上谴责自己有多么低贱了，现在他只想让他的长官操他，就和窗外瓢泼大雨下干涸的土地一般，疯狂地吞咽着滚烫的雨露，填满空虚的洞穴。

这场大雨快要达到高潮的时候，史迪威托住他早已汗得湿呼呼的后脑，咬住泰勒脖子上的腺体。“不要，长官……”泰勒没敢睁眼，只是拍打着上司的后背，由于快感一直没有断过的泪水流得更加凶了，“不要标记我，求您……”

史迪威在他恳求的同时轻轻咬了下去，等泰勒差点哭出声的时候才抬头说，“临时的。”

“噢。”泰勒从巨大的惊慌里回过神来，紧接着在一阵短促的冲撞之下呻吟着射了出来，他急忙抬手去挡，但还是弄脏了史迪威的胸口。

失败的打击让泰勒又瘫倒在枕头上，更该死的是他看到了他弄脏长官胸口的样子——史迪威也看到了他刚才高潮时淫荡的表情。

该死，他真应该回日本去，至少那里随时都能拿到抑制剂！

一直以来，泰勒身材高挑、性格强势、实际上体育成绩也不算太差，从西点到利文沃思，从华盛顿到东京，没有人怀疑过他不是alpha。为什么他把结果弄得这么糟糕？

史迪威从床上下来，给陷入恍惚的泰勒拉上被单，然后披上自己的衣服，然后默默地在水盆里泛洗着麻巾。

窗外的雨已经比刚才小了一些，雨声仍然很大，有避雨的鸟儿在啄他们的窗门。史迪威擦干净自己的身体，然后洗了麻布，递给泰勒。

“谢谢您，长官。”泰勒不知道自己又在躲避什么，为什么要躲在被单里擦拭自己的身体，明明他脖子上都有史迪威的标记了。

除了安慰和标记用的两次啃咬，史迪威没有再碰他身上别的地方，没有爱抚他，没有吻他，更没有射在他身体里。可能都没怎么睁眼看他。一种不知道是敬佩、感激还是悲哀的感觉涌上他的心头。

“你没事了吗，泰勒上尉？”

“没事了，长官。”

“对了，你知道中国话高温症怎么说吗？”史迪威把爬上床前放在椅子上的眼镜拿回来，慢慢戴上。

“您说是Chong，什么。”泰勒努力回忆道。

“Zhi-òng，sh-ǔ，”史迪威指着自己的嘴形给泰勒展示发音。“你知道普通话的声调挺难的吧？”

“长官，您说得特别好。我一定会努力学习中文的。”泰勒接过史迪威递给他的衬衫，之前汗湿的地方开始干了，勉强可以重新穿上。

“Max，你要在中国待多久？”史迪威看着泰勒扣好衣扣，问道。

泰勒一愣，随即又觉得自己不应当误会这样一位正派的长官话中有别的意思：“应该是两年吧。我学日语用了一年半。学汉语的话，两年应该也不是很够。”

“知道了，这里条件艰苦，你要注意锻炼，不然有你受的。另外你的箱子，我会派人去问的。”史迪威站起身，习惯性地双手抱在胸口。“那么，我出门抽个烟？”

“好的，长官。”泰勒目送史迪威离开房间，然后坐在床上盯着父亲送他的怀表，发呆了很久。

**Author's Note:**

> *不会讲山西脏话有没有山西的朋友救救我*
> 
> 另外醋乔应该是时不时嘲讽泰勒才对，但是对着未来的漂亮101师长我真的下不了手。结果把醋乔写成了温柔好长官真的气死我了（。）


End file.
